


sometimes, not sleeping is okay

by AmorLorna93



Series: watermelon sugar [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Naruto is awoken suddenly in the middle of the night by someone he would never expect, because Kakashi could never be that noisy. Right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: watermelon sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	sometimes, not sleeping is okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been delving back into reading Naruto fanfics during the lockdown in the summer and now I can't help but write it again. After, like, SHIT I THINK ITS BEEN TEN YEARS, holy mother of fuck, didn't realise that until typing this note. Well. Enjoy!

Naruto was woken from his light sleep (he never slept all that well when Kakashi was on missions) by a loud thud in his room.

He sat bolt upright immediately, kunai in hand from under his pillow, aimed and ready to strike, his whole body tensed, prepared for a fight.

But as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight filtering in through the open window, the silhouette became more familiar, and his face turned from battle ready to confused and worried.

Kakashi was plodding around the room, stumbling in the dim light, a detail that shouldn’t matter because Kakashi never stumbled, dim light or no, trying to get his clothes off.

He was huffing heavily, and Naruto’s sensitive ears caught the slight wheeze to Kakashi’s breathing.

Now he was _definitely_ worried, and he shot up from the bed, to come to stand in front Kakashi.

He gently grasped Kakashi’s hands in his, and he stilled in his hold, “Hey, ‘Kashi, you okay?” he whispered.

“’M fine,” he mumbled out, breathless.

Naruto smiled softly, “Doesn’t sound like it, let me sort you out, okay?”

Kakashi huffed and nodded glumly, Naruto couldn’t help a small amused smile appearing. Kakashi _hated_ being ill. It was an extremely rare occurrence, sure, but when it _did_ happen, oh kami did he let anyone that would listen know about it. That person was unfortunately Naruto, but despite how difficult Kakashi could be, he wanted nothing more than to be able to help him through it and look after him as Kakashi had done for all those years as his sensei.

Naruto placed a peck to Kakashi’s, clammy and hot, forehead, before guiding him to the bed so he could sit while Naruto undressed him.

Naruto was sure that Kakashi kept nodding off as he removed his sweaty clothing, considering how silent he was being as he did so.

He finally got him down to just his underwear, and manoeuvred Kakashi until he was under the covers, who had starting trembling slightly at the sudden cool air on his clammy skin.

After placing the clothes in the wash basket, he got Kakashi a glass of cold water so he could keep hydrated through the night. Although Naruto was quite certain he was _not_ going to sleep at all now and would end up plying him with water throughout the night anyway.

He lay down next to Kakashi, forcing himself to not cuddle up to him as he knew he switched quite drastically between hot and cold, and he didn’t want to bring on a hot flush if he could help it.

He listened to Kakashi breathing heavily as he settled to sleep, and Naruto rested eyes for a sleep he knew wouldn’t come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I'm not rusty! I've been watching and reading a lot of Naruto recently, so I think I've got the characterisation down, although this fic is under less than normal circumstances. 
> 
> So, I'm thinking this is going to be a cute series of KakaNaru one shots I come up. I have lots of ideas kekeke~ 
> 
> I thought I'd do this as a series because they'll have different ratings and I know not everyone likes to read explicit stuff, so you can all pick and choose to your heart's content! 
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated <3


End file.
